To Love an Idiot
by iPwnNano
Summary: Minami-Ke:: Fujioka's efforts to earn the affections of the girl he loves usually end up in vain. Could he get it through her head this time?


**To Love an Idiot**

_A Minami-Ke fanfiction_

"Oi! Fujioka, come over here."

The said boy looked up from his work with curiosity written all over his face. He had bright, blonde-colored hair and deep brown eyes that seemed to make you melt inside every time you looked into them. Tall, athletic, handsome, and kind, Fujioka was the ideal boy in any girl's eyes. It wasn't hard to see why Fujioka was so popular with them. He was the kind of boy who would always flash a smile whenever he was needed to help out with something and not complain.

…At least, that's what it seemed like whenever Kana Minami asked, no, that's an understatement, demanded something of him. Fujioka's biggest crush since junior high. He remembered the day he first noticed her: an energetic girl with not a care in the world. Sure, maybe Kana Minami wasn't exactly on the intellectual side but that didn't mean she had no other redeeming qualities. Like the way she was always bursting with insane energy every morning, whenever Fujioka sees her like that, he can't help but feel his heart leap inside his chest. And during those times where she fell asleep in class, Fujioka had come to notice how peaceful and cute she looked. Not that he didn't find Kana cute at other times though.

Fujioka remembered the first time he confessed to her. It had been a letter with a few words on it, but it had taken all the courage in him to write then slip it into Kana's locker. Her reaction: well, Fujioka couldn't describe it. It wasn't very pretty since his best leg he used for soccer had been injured by Kana. Then she had proceeded onto saying how he shouldn't have toyed with a fair maiden's fragile heart.

…Just how in the world did she reach that conclusion in his love letter?

Since that day, Fujioka had relentlessly continued to pursue Kana. He had assumed she was just trying to play 'hard-to-get' and that it would take more than a love letter to win her affections. That was fine. Fujioka would do whatever it took to earn his place in Kana's heart. He had even politely declined the affections of other girls in order to prove to Kana he was no one else's but hers.

Now that they were in their second year of high school, Fujioka began to wonder if Kana even knew about the continuously growing affection he held for her. Sure, they both had become very accustomed to each other's presence and maybe even have some deep friendship going on, but did Kana ever see it anything more than that? If she knew anything about his adoration for her, wouldn't she have said anything about it these past three years? Did her usual demands and invitations to go places with her mean nothing more than friendship? The feeling of something dropping in his chest made Fujioka weary.

Standing, Fujioka made his way over to the person calling over to him. "What is it, Minami?" he asked. The person before him was none other than Kana Minami.

"Ah Fujioka, I have to go grocery shopping after school and it would be too troublesome to carry a month's worth of groceries back to the apartment. So…" Kana looked at him with grin that already knew what his answer would be. "I need you to come with me so you can help me bring them home."

Normally, Fujioka's heart would have leapt with joy that Kana would ask him of all other boys in their class to help her out. But the only thing going through his mind was the very likely possibility that Kana only saw him as a friend she could merely take advantage of. After all, Kana had a reputation for her ability to slave-drive the majority of the people she knew, even the most persistent people. But that was only because Kana was even more persistent than them. The minority would be her sisters, Haruka and Chiaki.

"Um…yeah sure, Minami." Fujioka responded solemnly. Kana took notice of this.

"Eh? Are you feeling okay, Fujioka?" she stared at him, concerned. "Your face looks dumb." Kana commented, although she wasn't really one to talk.

"Y-yeah, just a bit upset about last night's soccer game, that's all." Fujioka lied. Kana seemed to have bought it. Unsurprisingly.

"That's surprising. I'd figure you would have intimidated the other team with your violent demeanor." Kana beamed at her three-year-old assumption that Fujioka was a well-known gang leader, which of course, he was not. "And there is also your powerful, golden leg…"

The bell rang, ending Fujioka and Kana's conversation. While Kana had rushed out the classroom to meet up with her friend, Keiko, Fujioka was left still feeling melancholic about Kana's view on their relationship. As he stood there sulking, he immediately recalled Kana's request from a few minutes before. Something in his brain immediately clicked.

"_After school, when I'm helping Minami with the groceries, that's when I can confirm if she has any feelings other than friendship for me_." Fujioka thought. He had to know, if any of his efforts for Kana's affections were all in vain.

* * *

"Ah, Minami! There you are!" Fujioka called at the store's entrance. He watched as Kana turned from the shelf of chocolates she was eyeing so greedily and looked at him. 

"Oh, Fujioka!" she replied and advanced towards him, completely forgetting about the chocolates. "Thanks for coming." Fujioka smiled broadly at Kana's gratitude, although it was probably just automatic for her to say since she was always putting stuff like this on him.

"No problem!" he replied cheerfully. At this, Kana couldn't help but stare at him strangely.

"You're rather happy," Kana said, "This morning you were all depressed."

"Yeah…it's a bit weird isn't it?" Fujioka responded sheepishly. Kana nodded.

"Oh well, let's get a move on, shall we?"

"Sure!"

"But first…"

"Eh?"

"Could you afford to buy a box of chocolates first?"

* * *

Fujioka couldn't help but feel rather giddy at the fact that he was strolling down the streets with a grocery bag in each hand as the sun was setting, while having his dream girl at his side. It felt nice. Maybe it was just typical teenage hormones at work again, but Fujioka wanted this to last forever. He found himself passing a few glances at her as they walked, wondering if she would do the same too. Then something in his mind clicked at him. 

"_O-oh yeah! I almost forgot…" _Fujioka remembered the second reason why he came here. It was a very important reason. After many processes of elimination, Fujioka came to the best tactic he could think of. It was a tactic that would help him find out whether Kana liked him or not.

"Um, Minami?" Fujioka looked over at Kana, who was munching away on the chocolates he bought her. Even though they were supposed to split their share of chocolates, it ended up with just Kana having the whole box. Not that Fujioka minded.

"Hmm? Yeah, what?" Kana responded, her mind still focused on popping as many chocolates in her mouth as possible.

"Have you ever…well, had anyone who meant a lot to you?" Fujioka asked, "And I don't mean family." Kana didn't seem to respond for a whole minute. He wasn't sure whether it was because Kana was busy consuming chocolates or she was thinking of an answer. Fortunately, it was the latter… or maybe both.

"You mean, like a 'special' someone?" Kana asked, now looking at Fujioka.

"Yeah, like a special someone." Fujioka could feel his cheeks go a little warm as he felt Kana's wandering all over him. It was only until he realized that Kana's stare was a suspicious one.

"Why? Do you intend to exploit my weaknesses if I told you?" Kana asked mistrustfully, "That's low Fujioka! Even for a violent gang leader like you!"

Fujioka almost found himself jumping a foot away from her, "Th-that's not my intent. I was just wondering…that's all." He felt himself blush again. Either Kana was colorblind or she was just plain dense, Fujioka's blush went unnoticed by her.

"You tell me first." She said darkly. "Who's _your _'special' someone?" One would note on Kana's emphasis on the word 'your'.

Should he tell her? Probably not, because the last times he told her it ended up either being misunderstood or shrugged off by pure obliviousness. Then Fujioka thought, since words had obviously failed to work on Kana these past years, and then shouldn't he just…? Fujioka felt his face grow hot again.

"_Sh-should I?!" _He could feel Kana's impatient gaze all over him. Blushing heavily, Fujioka forced himself to compose his posture.

"I-I wouldn't say she was mine…but…" Fujioka stuttered almost to the point of incomprehension. But he was reminded of the resolve he made to himself. He refused back down! Otherwise, Fujioka would consider himself to be a coward until the day he died. He would never have a chance like this again…and he didn't like the idea of Kana being swept away by some other guy who had more guts than he did. It was now or never…

Gently, Fujioka placed the grocery bags onto the ground. "Minami, I…"

It was only until then that Kana realized that there was a very small distance between she and Fujioka. A look of confusion spread across her face and she stared up at the boy.

"Uh…Fujioka?" she said dumbly. "You're invading personal-" Kana's eyes widened, as she felt something warm place itself against her mouth. Well not something, someone. Although it was rude to stare at such a small distance, Kana couldn't help but stare in utter shock at the person up at her face. Fujioka.

The two teenagers stood in the middle of the street, remaining motionless for a good minute and a half. Slowly, Fujioka pulled away and stared into Kana's bewildered eyes. His face was steadily cooling down but as he looked at Kana's, hers was beginning to go pink. Did he offend her? Again?

"M-Minami, I'm sorry…I just…" but he stopped when he saw Kana dash right past him. From the way she moved, she looked like she was in more of a hurry than flustered. Looking down at the grocery bags around him, Fujioka found himself more confused than ever.

"…Eh?"

* * *

"Chiaki, it's horrible!" 

Looking up from her novel, the fourteen-year-old turned her blank gaze towards her idiot of a sister. "What is it?" she asked irritably.

"It's about Fujioka, he…" Kana stopped and felt herself becoming flustered on her next choice of words. "Kissed me."

"…And?" Chiaki continued to stare dismally at her.

"What does it mean?" At that moment, Kana felt the mighty power of Fujioka bear knock itself over her skull. Crashing to the floor, Chiaki shouted at her idiotic sister.

"Figure it out yourself, dumbass!"

* * *

_**ipwnnano:**_ Well, I hope you enjoyed it. In my opinion, Minami-Ke was one of the most funny anime, if not the funniest, of Fall 2007. However, I'm really feeling sorry for its second season (which is currently airing) since the first one set such a high stantard. But that's okay, I still enjoy watching it. Anyway, onto why I wrote this... 

Well, I can't help but envy Fujioka for his courage to confess to the girl he likes twice even though he seems to be shot down every time due to Kana's, well, 'Kana-ness' with the help of Chiaki as well. And yet he still continues to pursue Kana. Gotta love him, hopefully he'll end up getting Kana in the end! XD


End file.
